1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device, and more particularly to a medical device which is adapted for transfusing a fluid into human bodies.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, intravenous transfusion is one of the most commonly used methods for clinical first aid and treatment and it is also a commonly used drug-administration therapeutic technique for nursing.
Clinically, it is usually needed for different drugs and patients to select corresponding transfusion speed.
Fast flow rate of infusion can lead to intoxication and even to edema and heart failure. Nevertheless, slow flow rate can lead to insufficient drug administration or the transfusion time being prolonged meaninglessly, which will influence the therapy results and unnecessarily increase the burden of patients and nursing.
In present regular clinical transfusion we are always hanging a transfusion bag or bottle at a certain height (taken veins as a standard), fluid dropping into blood vessels under natural gravity. Besides, we have to observe the level of fluid with eyes, control the drug infusion rate by hand-operated clip. In regular clinical transfusion it is not easy to control the transfusion rate accurately, the workload for healthcare providers is high and the most important is that during the whole transfusion process patients have to keep at a fixed position either sitting or lying without moving or walking freely.
Publication Patent Date is May 24, 2000. The Chinese patent with Publication Number CN 2379139Y published an “automatic transfusion device containing toll bar with location-limited groove”, which includes tank, toll bar, monoboard microcomputer, input structure, peristaltic pump and air bubble detection structure. On the tank a front panel was designed with an indented plane corresponding to the toll bar on one side opposite to the peristaltic pump. The transfusion tube was gripped on the upper and lower grip slippers, whose middle part was located in the location-limited groove of the toll bar and was pressed between the location-limited groove and the pump slice of peristaltic pump.
The technical program above introduces a mechanical press-typed injection and transfusion method, which overcomes the deficiency of present gravity-typed transfusion method. However, because the device takes Linear Peristaltic Pump as the pressure source, it makes the volume of the whole device too big, comparatively hulking, poorly movable, unable to meet the need for use under moving condition (such as stretcher-carrying). Meanwhile, the whole device is inconvenient for moving, which still limits the free movement of patients during the transfusion/therapy period.
In addition, Publication Patent Date is May 24, 2000. The Chinese patent with Publication Number CN 2379139Y published a “transfusion pump”. This device extracts the signal of fluid drops through electric-optical system, carries out closed-loop system control after the analysis and computation of microcomputer (single-chip computer), drives the peristaltic pump by stepper motor to realize the demand for liquid drop-based transfusion and rapid pressing transfusion and can give an alarm automatically when leakage, blockage or empties occur.
The technical program above introduces a mechanical press-typed injection and transfusion method, which overcomes the deficiency of present gravity-typed transfusion method. But, its control and alarm circuits both take the local control approach by discrete components and all control operations should be completed on the transfusion site, which is not able to relieve the workload of medicinal staff. Furthermore, once all running parameters were set up in programs, the on-site medicinal staff or patients are not able to manually change the setting or make any adjustment according to the particular case of various drugs or patients in time.
Simultaneously, in current techniques, whether when the control device gives an alarm and it needs to inform the medicinal staff to deal with the condition or when patients or their warders find problems during transfusion and need to call for the medicinal staff to deal with the conditions, both need someone to artificially press the alarm button switch installed in the wards and inform the medicinal staff in the control room to deal with the condition. In this case, on one hand there are too many information passing links and the speed is slow; on the other hand, setting large amount of alarm button switches in every ward needs to lay down numerous electrical wires, electric cables and other components, which makes the fee for construction/installation and usage/maintenance too high, and, when the patients alone stays in the ward, esp. for the patients with serious illness, it is almost very difficult or impossible for them themselves to press the switch and give an alarm.
Also, present transfusion device is not able to automatically detect the problems such as whether the drug prescription for transfusion is appropriate for certain patient, whether there are any adverse drug reactions among the drugs prescribed. Thus, the probability for adverse drug reaction occurring is high.